


This Christmas

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, also i used the name chris in this bc i feel like it, bad boy chan but not really?, but not seungmin or chan, idek lol, implied rich boy seungmin, mentions of tattoos and piercings, might make this a fic later, seungmin's family is a mess, so he flees to chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Chris didn't have much but he cared and Seungmin couldn't ask for more.





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had a different idea for Seungchan but this kind of just came to me last night, so I wrote it. I probably wouldn't have been able to finish the other idea in time

Seungmin couldn’t take it anymore.

The yelling, the screaming, the shattering sounds as his parents threw porcelain plates, vases and god-knows-what else at each other. He tried to tune out their fight, but he could still hear them from downstairs (“...and with that  _slut_  of all people!” “I didn’t think you’d notice with how often you’re passed out  _drunk_  on the sofa!” “Do  _not_  put this on me! You’re the cheater!” “And  _you’re_  the alcoholic!”) 

Seungmin felt like his head was going to explode, so he grabbed his wallet and his phone and made his way downstairs. His mother was storming out of the kitchen, his father not far behind. They stopped in their tracks when they spotted Seungmin about to leave.

“Where are you going, sweetie?” his mother asked, trying to sound like she hadn’t just been screaming at his father for the past few hours. “Out. I can’t be here anymore.  _Merry Christmas_ ”, was all Seungmin said before all but running out the front door. He had been stupid to believe that this Christmas could have been different. All he wanted was one nice Christmas Eve with his family. No fighting, no crying, no drinking. Just quality family time. Was that really too much to ask?

The last time his family had a normal Christmas Eve he was seven years old. After that his father had spent every holiday on “business trips” and his mother had shut herself off from the world (and her son) with a bottle of Chardonnay. At least, this year, he had somewhere to go...

Chris wasn’t what most parents would deem a good influence. He had dyed hair, a pierced tongue, lots of tattoos and he worked at a record store. Seungmin’s mother had almost fainted when she’d seen him talk to her son for the first time, but Seungmin didn’t care. Chris was sweet, he listened to Seungmin when he needed to vent about his shitty life and he lived alone in a crappy one-bedroom apartment. No parents, no roommates. Just him. 

Seungmin could find his way there blindfolded thanks to the amount of times he’d fled there. He just hoped that Chris was there. It was Christmas after all... With tears of both sadness and frustration streaming down his face he knocked on Chris’ door, waiting impatiently for him to open. And eventually, it did. Chris looked a little disheveled like he’d just woken up from a nap, but still handsome as always.

“Hey, angel...what’s wrong?” he asked, once he noticed the state the younger was in. Seungmin sniffled and practically threw himself into Chris’ arms. The older soothed him, trying to calm the sobbing boy down while gently leading him inside and closing the door. “It’s okay...it’s alright...”, he whispered while running his hands through Seungmin’s hair comfortingly.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” he asked once they’d both sat down on the couch, Seungmin practically snuggled into the older boy’s side. “Just my parents as usual...they always say such awful things to each other. I wish they would just split up...”, Seungmin explained, still sniffling.

“I’m sorry, angel...I wish I could help”, Chris murmured while rubbing soothing circles on the younger’s back. Seungmin cuddled up to him more, his head comfortably resting on Chris’ shoulder. “You already are...”, he said. Just being in Chris’ presence made him feel better.

“Should I put on a movie to get your mind off things?” Chris questioned. Seungmin shook his head. “Not up for a movie...I just wanna cuddle”, he mumbled. He felt the older’s body shake slightly as he chuckled. “Okay, then.” They got more comfortable on the couch with Chris lying down and Seungmin on top of him, his head resting on the older’s broad chest.

They stayed cuddled up like this for a long time, neither of them really moving or saying a word. Seungmin’s sniffles had calmed down completely and he felt almost as if everything was alright again. That’s what he loved about being with Chris. His presence alone had the ability to make him feel more at home than his parents ever could. Chris didn’t have much but he  _cared_ and Seungmin couldn’t ask for more.

“Merry Christmas, Chris...”, he said sleepily. Chris ran his hand through Seungmin’s hair again, the younger leaning into the touch. “Merry Christmas, angel”, he replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can see myself turning this into a fic - idk yet. I've been wanting to write Seungchan for so long and maybe this au is just what i needed lol idk if y'all would wanna read that tho so...yea we'll see


End file.
